Frida, be my date for one day!
by We'veGotAnnie
Summary: Manny couldn't think about Frida as a Girlfriend, but will a evil plan made for stop his friendship with Frida open up his eyes? Onesided ZoexManny, MannyxFrida!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Frida, date me for one day!

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre

Warning: They are 15 in this fic, don't get scared

Rating: T for later chapters

...Insert break line here...

"RIVERA, SUAREZ, late again??!"

The two friends listened to the boring rant as usual, day by day for the last 3 years they listened to that and got away with it easily as Titino would accept everything that they said like a good reason to be late, but today was diferent, Titino was sick and couldn't come.

"Uh, we saw a...wait, where's the principal?" Frida started to explain

" Hah, you two aren't getting away with that today, he's sick today kids, and you are all mine" that said, Chakal started to laugh so hard that it gave time to Manny throw Frida inside the school and try to get in himself

"Rivera! Where's your little girlfriend?" said Chakal getting Manny by his shirt.

As much as this comment made Manny blush, he decided that he had more important things to do than complain " Huh? I'm the only one late, what are you talking about?" oh, puh-lease Manny who would believe that...That's what you were thinking, right? Well his plan wasn't fruitless at some point.

"What? I'm sure there was some girl here with you..." Slightly confused he looked around for the girl, finding what he wanted as a girl went running to the school "YOU, Aves!"

"Ahn?" the first late day in her whole life and that fat "bitch" was going to pick up on her? Ohhh, poor Zoe.

"You and Rivera to my office, NOW!!" Zoe stared oddly at Manny for a moment, trying to understand it "Me and..." she looked confused as she never got late in her life, Manny rolled his eyes and said "Yeeah, you got late too, we're going to his office, is it so hard to understand?"

Manny is a almost well educated teen, but he rememdered well that Zoe said to the school that he, HE made a perm, that was unforgivable.

"Oh..." said her glaring at him and his rude words "Well I never got late, how could I know it?" Manny just whispered 'geek' and began to walk to the office

"You delinquents made a big mistake today" Chakal began "You going to get the biggest detention EVER" Zoe flinched, that was the FIRST time she was late, what the hell was that?

"But, todaaay?" asked Manny obviously interested in the arcade or maybe trying to finally defeat Sartana of the Death, or something.

"Yes, today Rivera," said Chakal smirking " You and Aves will be cleaning every spot of this school for one month after the class, now go to your classes you two"

"Even the bathrooms??" yelled/asked Manny in disgust "Ohhh, nice idea, Rivera, yes the bathrooms" Zoe punched Manny in his shoulder

"You idiot!"

"To the class!" yelled Chakal kicking their butts out of his office.

...Insert break line here...

"Hey, Zoe can you hand me that-"

"I hate you" lied Zoe grabbing the soap and throwing it at Manny's head

"For the tenth time, Zoe, I'm SORRY, but I didn't do nothing to YOU! It isn't my fault you got late!" yelled Manny trying to clean that damn toilet

"Well Mr. Do We Have To Clean The Bathroom, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be cleaning people's SHIT, actually, I don't believe I'd be here if Suarez was with you, I'd get to class like every day and the do of you cold be here making out!"

"She isn't my GIRLFRIEND!" oh man, that was getting better and better.

"She WOULD be if she was there, wouldn't she?"

"...That doen't make sense"

"Wake up, what do you think people think we are DOING here? Cleaning!? Suarez would jump you, that's for sure, because she wouldn't lose a chance like THAT! And there am I, with you, at detention, doing WHAT? cleaning!!"

Manny looked up from his poor job and smirked at her "I know you can't resist me"

And at that image of Manny wet and dirty her heart escaped a beat "Ahm...I..." was her best at the oh-so-handsome look of our dirty hero staring right at her.

"Yea, I do that to the Ladies in general, but I can't accept the fact that Frida would take advantage of me and do...things"

Waking up from the "coma" Zoe find out what she wanted, a chance "Why wouldn't her, I though you was the most desired Macho on this school" Zoe lies got into Manny's head "I am! Every girl in this school love me!"

Giggling Zoe got up and washed her hands "Well, Frida doesn't..." Manny couldn't resist that defy "Yes, she does! I can prove it"

"Well...I will only take back my words if you can date her for one day and in the other day throw her away"

"She's my friend, I can't do that, I'm a hero, I won't-"

"Chiken" she smirked opening the door

"I'll do it"

Insert break line here

Soooo, did you people like it? I'll be updating it...

And PUH-LEASE tell me if some character is OOC'd, I'll be fixing it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre

Warning: This page is exploding in 5,4,3,2...-

--LINE BREAK BITCHES--

At the end of the detention, Manny runed as fast as he could to Frida's house. When he got there, something occured to him, how would he possibly make Frida date him? Flowers? Chocolats? Super Macho power?

When Manny decided that his irresistible Super Macho power would do the job, the door in front of him slung open and Frida went running out of it, almost colliding with him, as he dodged the running girl.

"Frida!!" he yelled as Frida tripped in Manny's feet. One inch before her face collided with the ground, Manny got her. Putting her up correctly, Manny loked at Frida's beautifuly confused face, every blink that she did sparkled at Manny's current vision, flowers growed in the background as well as birds suddenly knew how to sing romantic tangos. Awww, Manny, Manny, Manny, is this love?

"DUDE, what the hell?!" was the climax breaking words that came out of Frida.

"Uhh...Frida..." Manny babbled while dealing with that new thing in his heart.

"Hum, Manny, stop looking at me with that creepy face..."

"Ehrm...cough A-are you going to do something, hum...tonight?" he said nervously, trying to ignore how sweaty his hands were.

She looked confused. Frida wasn't stupid, that sounded like a date. With Manny. Date. Manny. 'WOW'

"I wasn't going to do nothing, Manny, why do you ask"

"Wanna go, hum, to my house, watch a movie with me, tonight?"

"Thaaaat, depends on the fiiilm" she singed wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh, it'll be a super Macho film! With lots of blood and scary doomed things!" Manny regained his confidence as remembering how casual that meeting sounded to Frida, as his main plan consisted in scare her with a terror movie and confort her, or something...

"You're on, Manny! I'll be there at eight, but now I have to go, me and my band are creating a new music, and they need my fresh smile!!"

"So fresh..." he said under his breath, as he watched Frida running away.

--I'MA LINE BREAK LURVE MEEEH--cough

"GAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The loud scream filled the dark room where 2 teenagers watched a horror movie

"Manny, for the last time! That's just ketchup!!" said Frida annoyed as Manny hide behind her.

"Oh, hehehe, ketchup...hum, yeah, I knew tha-" His eyes grew wide as some bold guy tried to rip the hero feet off "AAAAAHGHHHH!!!!!"

"You're such a coward, Manny" Frida smirked, knowing that was the only way to make Manny brave

"Am not!"

"Then why are you screaming like a little girl?"

"I was just trying to, erm, scare you..."

"I bet you can't scare m-" as Frida looked at the spot Manny was previously she found something interesting ...Manny wasn't there.

She couldn't tell from where but she could hear some noises in the room, 'wow' she thought 'Manny's good at this scare thingie' , she got up from the sofa and looked at the entire room, trying to figure where he could be.

"You bet?" the low hiss came behind her, and when she turned there was nothing behind her

"Okay, you're starting to scare the crap outta me..."

"I'm 'starting' Frriiida?" hissed him from apparently nowhere

"I need more that a START!" he shouted

Frida felt herself pushed after the wall as Manny, oops sorry, El Tigre backed her up. She could feel his breath in her nose, shutting her eyes strongly she prepared herself for anything.

"Boo" he said with a little smirk, watching her scared face. He walked to the sofa, and turning into Manny again sitted down as if nothing happened. She blushed lightly, what was happening to her!

"So, who's coward now"

" Manny...What was that for!?" she said angrily

He grinned at her finding his chance of using his Super Macho power

"You know you are cute when you are angry...," her jaw dropped for a moment " and scared," she blushed furiously "and happy, and-"

"I didn't get it Manny" she said trying to be angry, but failing pityfully "What's that now, Mr Tigr-"

She couldn't help but let out a little groan as he kissed her sweetly in the lips.

--LINE BREAKS ARE FUUUN--

o///o oh my gawd I'm sooo lame, I must apologise to Frida if someday I get into the wonderfull world of cartoons...


	3. Chapter 3

Hm...yeah 3rd chapter. Enjoy yourselves or something.

El Tigre isn't mine 3

---line break---

Frida was not happy. She wasn't anything near that. Even her feet shook with fury. People around her now weeped in fear of her murderous glare. Children hide and dogs screamed.

Two days ago Manny had kissed her, and after that they sort of were in a 'relationship' . 'Relationship my lovely ASS' thought her, because as much as she loved being with Manny she couldn't enjoy being with him when...oops...he's not there.

Frida was currently sitted in a very expensive restaurant waiting for her best-friend. For two hours.

She stood and as the waiter shot her a pitiful look from under his sombrero. If glares could kill that one waiter would be now carbonized.

Frida's mood had not improved when she entered her boyfriend's room and found Zoe Aves happilly shoving her tongue through Manny's throat.

---line break---

Manny was very happy. I would say giddy. Over the path he walked flowers grew and birds sang. People timidly smiled at his beaming face and children laughed sweetly.

His life was great. Nice super hero job, nice hairdo, nice girl...Oh boy, He was so excited about going out with Frida tonight! He made a reservation on the most expensive restaurant in town and bought her amazingly beautiful colored like the rainbow earrings.

He had this little voice in the back of his mind telling him that there was something slightly off with this whole situation, but hey! When had he cared about little voices anyway?

He got home to take a nice shower and hydrate his hair when all of a sudden there was something in his still dark room pushing him against the wall. Not only was Manny startled but very pleased as the something kissed him very much like Frida would.

So assuming it was her, he gladly took control of the kiss, holding her waist with one hand and using the other to hold her head in a nice angle.

By the time he noticed that the hair under his hand didn't use the same live-in as Frida, the blue-haired girl stormed in his room looking furious.

And then Manny's mood got really bad.

--line break—

sorry if I didn't update this in a LOT of time. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm updating 3 soooo Just to make things clear. . .

In last chapter manny didn't had the chance to take a bath when He was very suddenly abused by Zoe 'kay ( = NO LEMON LOL )

I don't own

--line break—

The city shook.

Everyone had always knew that Frida was NOT so vulnerable and would NOT submit to anything against her will without FIGHTING.

Oh God, and did she fight.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!"

And, while Manny was a good fighter, He somehow didn't have the courage to do anything else than squeak at every word she said.

"Sooo, this was Rivera's idea...I should go home...hahaha" And with that comment Zoe was promptly attacked by a furious blue-haired woman. Zoe, then, decided to fight back. Hairs were pulled and furious nasty words spilled. And in the middle of such cat-fight our Tigre was starting to get his brain back to work. Fully recovered he shouted:

"Oh, EW!! This is SO disgusting!" and gagged on the floor.

He shouted those words because his brain processed that he was kissed by the woman he hated most in the world. And then he noticed that something about that was so wrong he felt like dying. Throwing his insides out were the best he could do in this situation, and while doing that, the cat-fight seemed to slow down until it completely stoped.

"I CAN'T believe you're PUKING! You liked it, ok!!!? Stop acting like you didn't!!!!"

"OH, so NOOOW you find it disgusting?! I should be there gagging!!!!!"

"WELL, mind you, I am a REALLY GOOD kisser!!!!"

"I thought we had something! I thought we were WE!!! How could you be such a JERK!?"

"AND I don't smell like a dead CAT! ANYWAY we had a bet going on!"

"YOU SHOULD D- what?"

By this time Manny had already passed out in his own fluids.

"YEAH, Suarez, YOU SMELL!!"

" WHAT ARE YOU? TEN YEARS OLD? What BET, you ass!?"

"Ohhh, well, a very nice one..." Zoe smiled wickedly, her eyes twinkling "You see, I had a bet going on with Manny...A bet about him dating and DUMPING YOU! And he AGREED!!!"

Realization suddelly hit Frida. Dump her? Was that why he wasn't at their date on the expensive restaurant? He was planning on ending their relatinoship, and he liked Aves, but then, why had he puked. Something was wrong.

" TWO DAYS!!!"

As if from the dead the now dirty, smelly and awake Manny screamed from the floor. "THE BET SAID ONE DAY!!!"

"what." Said Zoe.

" hrghhhm... The bet said I should dump her after one day, WHICH I DIDN'T!"

"well, of course, why would I come here and kiss you? Let me tell you my evil plans, poor boy. When you didn't complete the bet, all I could do was to confuse Suarez and then steal you!"

"Ohhh, of cours- WHAT." Confused, Manny asked himself many -haha- questions. Why was Aves revealing her evil plan. Why did she want to steal him when she had previously stated that hated him AND he had a perm done. Why was her plan so stupid. WHY OH GOD WHY.

"...that makes sense" Frida obviously understood something he didn't.

"PLEASE! Tell me what makes sense, I'M LOST HERE!!"

"It's simple now Manny. Zoe is stupid."

--line break--

Find out WHY IS ZOE STUPID in the next chapter.

Ciao~.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok people, I had no idea you really liked this fic...

So I'm updating XD thank you for all the reviews

-line break-

"There are many books about love.

All and each one of them describes the undescribable feeling with a certainty so high that they are right.

Some of them feature submissive girls and pushy boys, some feature submissive boys and pushy girls, some may even feature submissive boys and pushy boys. Anyway,

I'm sure Zoe found no interest in submissive girls, and no interest in pushy boys, hence the conclusion that she should either DIG pushy girls, not the case really... I guess, or submissive boys, which is indeed the case.

Actually, she must have preferred those books in which the girl was bossy, and pushy and could be for she was always awesome and loved. She must have also liked those books about a girl treating a boy like shit, when she actually wanted to eat him. Not literaly ok, you got it.

So, upon facing the love of her life, Manny, her first action was obviously to... treat you like you were the pimple in a horses butt.

But, secretly, in the dephts of her soul, she really needed, wanted, longed for your love.

Am I right?"

Frida stoped talking. The room was silent now.

Zoe slowly got up and left without looking back, her chest burning from a feeling no book ever told her about, a mix between love and lost, she felt divided and angry and sad. Once out of the house, she went home.

"Oh... oh my God."

"Yea, she loves you... I mean, how stupid can someone be? I'll tell you what, she's really weird"

"Frida... I don't feel okay, is it right to let her go like that?"

So, no matter how much she wished, Manny would never forget about the ones who need help, Frida cupped his face slowly and said:

"Do you love me? Will you come back?"

"Oh?" He smiled a cheeky smile and touched her hand "you're being too dramatic, I'm just telling her I'm sorry I can't accept her feelings and then I'll be back... can I go now?"

"Manny, if you're not back in twenty minutes bringing me an expensive gift and some tacos, I SWEAR I'll eat you. Literally."

Manny ran away fast. Like Speed Racer fast. He hoped Zoe was still out there.

-line break-

Ok, that's it for now!

Next chapter will be the last, hopefully 3

Ciao~


End file.
